The Nightmare On Sesame Street
by Mournfulpuma
Summary: A romantic horror fanfiction where things get a little heated.


Nightmare On Sesame Street

An Erotic

Elmo Fanfiction

By

MournfulPuma

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day on Sesame Street and Elmo had such a fun day with his best friend Zoe hanging out at the park. But Elmo was extremely tired from the fun he had so he grabbed his favorite blanket said hello to his goldfish and laid on the floor and started to color. Elmo had grabbed a blue, green, red and yellow crayon to color a picture of a beautiful flower. "Wow, this flower reminds me of Zoe!", Elmo exclaimed. He colored the sky blue, the sun yellow, the grass green and the flower red. This took Elmo a long time to do since he prides himself at being such a great artist. He had been coloring for at least an hour when he realized he had to go to the bathroom. Elmo stood up, dropped his crayons and went to the bathroom. He unfurled his long, thick red penis from its flap of skin between his legs where he keeps it and stands a couple of feet away from the toilet and begins to urinate. During his time in the bathroom he hears a knock at the door. Elmo hurries to finish peeing, tucks his penis back in its flap and runs to the front door. He opens the door to see as beautiful as ever Zoe standing before him with a red flower in her hand. "Here Elmo! I found this on my way home and it reminded me of you, so I thought I would give it to you!", "Thanks Zoe!", Elmo said in his usual high pitched voice. Just as Zoe was about to leave she noticed something between Elmo's legs and started to worry since she had no clue what it was. She turned around and looked at Elmo's crotch and went to grab it because she first thought it was a loose hair. At this time Elmo was too busy staring at the beautiful red flower that was almost identical to the one he colored earlier. Zoe grabbed the red thing and elmos large penis unfurled in Zoe's hands, Elmo had turned a brighter shade of red when the tip of his penis touched Zoe's soft fur, "What's wrong Elmo?", Zoe said with confusion. "Nothing Zoe, I just never imagined you to grab my dick like this, i've been the only one to touch it before.","Elmo, what's happening! It's getting longer and… harder." Zoe's voice turned from confused to extremely sensual as she started to walk in the door closing it behind her. Zoe and Elmo walked over to Elmo's sofa and Zoe started to stroke the shaft of Elmo's fourteen inch cock. Elmo laying on his back between mumbles of pleasure tried to speak,"Z-zo-zoe… I-I-I nev-v-v-er th-though-oght you co-cou-ld d-d-do th-th-th-this!","Shhh Elmo, let me please you, Ohhh i've dreamt of this day I knew you had something between those soft legs of yours I just couldn't wait to get my hands on it!" she screamed right before she shoved the head of Elmo's dick deep down her throat almost swallowing the whole thing. Elmo screamed with pleasure. After Zoe was finished choking on Elmo's cock she spread her legs and told Elmo to slowly push it in the her small, tight pussy. Elmo followed Zoe's orders and slowly pushed his member into Zoe's pussy. Wow, her pussy was really tight, Elmo thought to himself. Zoe moaned when the tip of his penis touched the wall of her cervix. Elmo thought that it would be much deeper than it was seeing how his fourteen inch cock was only about half way in, he decided to stop going slow and he started to speed up thrusting in and out of Zoe's skin tight pussy. Elmo screamed almost as loud as Zoe when he blew his load in her pussy. He took his dick out and blew the rest of his load all over Zoe's breasts. Zoe looked at Elmo," Lick it off my fur!", "Wait, you want me to do what!" Elmo said with discourage. "LICK IT OFF!" Zoe screamed at Elmo. Elmo decided to obey and started to lick his seed off of Zoe's lips, he then moved to her chest and licked all of it off her tits and surrounding area. While Elmo was doing this Zoe came twice, and when that happened Elmo stopped and licked all of her cum up as well. Elmo was enjoying this more than he had imagined. Zoe decided to stay the night at Elmo's house that night. They laid on the sofa all night, enjoying each others body warmth, every few hours having a little more fun. It seemed to get better every time they did it. By mid-day Elmo's penis was very sore and so was Zoe's throat and vagina. Zoe kissed Elmo on the tip of his penis and then kissed him on the lips, "Goodbye Elmo, I have to go home now." Elmo waved and winced in pain due to his sore crotch. Elmo got up to use the bathroom, he had a hard time pissing due to his soreness. He goes back in the living room and feeds his goldfish and looks down at the drawing he was coloring. It was all wet, but he didn't care because he had a real flower now.

A few days had passed since Zoe and Elmo had fucked. Elmo decided to check on his good friend . Elmo walked over to the window and opened the screen. There was Mr. Noodle standing on the other side."Hello, Mr Noodle!" screamed Elmo. Mr. Noodle jumped and waved back in his typical goofy way. " , why do you never speak?", asked Elmo. turned around opened his mouth and in a very deep tone said, "I do speak Elmo my boy. I just don't find the need to very often therefore I do not speak.". "Oh" said Elmo. "I'll be right back I have to do something, don't worry though i'll be right back!". nodded. Elmo ran into his bedroom, "I never knew had such a deep sexy voice! But I can't do anything because I just fucked Zoe a few days ago that would be like cheating!" Elmo said to himself with sadness. Elmo then had a thought he would set up a trap. Elmo took out his massive cock and started to suck on the head of his own cock getting it harder and harder until it was even longer than fourteen inches. Elmo sucked on his cock until it was so hard it stuck straight up, it was almost two times the size of Elmo. He wondered why it never got this big with Zoe, since he was so aroused when she sucked on him. He also wondered why he'd never thought of sucking on his own cock before, but he decided these were things that had to wait, he went out to the window screaming, telling Mr. Noodle to help him hold this pole up. being a good friend put both hands on Elmo's shaft trying to stabilize it. Elmo moved his cock to make it seem extra wobbly. " , you need to move your hands up and down it so I can put it in the ground." Elmo said with confidence. As was stroking Elmo's shaft he started to realize what was going on, since the pole wasn't even moving and Elmo was fidgeting a lot. Mr. Noodle decided to keep doing what he was doing but he went faster, and kept getting faster. Elmo came, his cum coming down like snow falling from the sky. marvelled at the sight and stepped through the window sill. As soon as he did Elmo passed out from pleasure and exertion. "Excellent, now I can finally do what i've always wanted to!". Zoe walked in the door completely naked. "What the fuck is going on here ! Why is Elmo's cock so big!" Zoe began to touch herself to the sight of Elmo. picked up Elmo's fish bowl and hurled it at Zoe's head when she wasn't looking and knocked her out getting her all wet. Mr. Noodle climbed back through the window and came back with some rope, an electric razor, a penis pump, two ball gags, and the only oil he could find, cooking oil. He started by locking the door so no one else could barge in on his pleasure session. He then tied Elmo to the wall arms and legs all spread in separate directions. He then did the same with Zoe. After Zoe and Elmo were hung up on the wall he took out his razor and shaved the fur around Elmo's cock off and around his butthole. He then looked to Zoe and thought to himself, "I could have some fun with this one too…" So he went over with the razor and shaved between her legs so her pussy was smooth and clean shaven along with her asshole as well. He then moved up her torso to her large breasts and shaved all the hair off of them being careful to not cut her nipples. After Elmo and Zoe were both clean shaven in the best places Mr. Noodle took a look down his pants and decided he needed a shave too so he shaved off almost all of his pubic hair. He was almost ready to begin with the ball gags when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and looked through the peephole and noticed it was just Leo the postman delivering a letter. The letter then popped through the mail slot and Mr. Noodle opened it. The letter read, _Dear Elmo and Mr. Noodle, a young boy from the other street over will be visiting today around 2:30pm he would love to meet you two, he says is his favorite part of the show and he would love if he can have a personal one on one session. Thank You. Sincerely Mayor David Dinkins._ Mr. Noodle looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 2:30 in the afternoon. He went to the bathroom and washed all the fur off his hands and clothes. Then grabbed the broom and swept all the fur on the floor up. He had just finished when he heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peephole to see a boy standing outside. He opened the door and welcome the young boy inside. "Where is Elmo?" asked the boy. "Elmo is a little tied up at the moment, but he will be along soon. What is your name?", "My name is Jayden MacNiell." Mr. Noodle left the room and left Jayden in beside the door. When came back in the room Jayden was nowhere to be seen. So he walked into the living room to see Jayden staring at Elmo and Zoe hung up on the wall, Elmo's large cock hanging down the head resting on the floor in a sticky pool of cum and sweat. He looked over at Zoe her huge breasts perky as ever and nipples semi-erect. Mr. Noodle walked in and tackled the boy and tied him up and shoved him at the opposite wall screaming obscenities at him. He then forced his eyes open and tied him to a chair so he would have to watch Elmo and Zoe become sex slaves. Jayden was crying, it was so loud was afraid that someone might hear, so he took Zoe's ball gag out and shoved it in Jayden's mouth. The crying only intensified but atleast it was much more quiet. Zoe was starting to wake up. "You fucking bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing with us tied up like this!" Zoe notices the boy on the other side of the room. "What the fuck is he for! Why would you bring a child into this!", Zoe yelled. "He is going to watch me experiment and take out my sexual pleasures on the both of you.", said calmly. He went over and kissed Zoe on the cheek and zoe started to cry. Elmo just starting to wake up he had no idea what was going on he looked over and saw Zoe crying. He tried to speak but only mumbles came out because of the ball gag in his mouth. Mr. Noodle then went over to Elmo and grabbed his cock, took the ball gag out of his mouth and shoved it in. "Now be good Elmo, don't bite too hard on that beautiful cock of yours.". then proceeded to take his pants off and reveal his genitals. He walked over to Zoe and untied her arms and she fell, her body fell down and her mouth fell right on member, making quiver. Zoe swallowed all of his cock, lifted Zoe's head up and down making her suck him off. He took his cock out of her mouth and tied her hands back up on the wall. Her arms loose he untied her legs and let kneel on the floor. He put his hands on her tits and played with her erect nipples. He grabbed the cooking oil and poured a little on his cock and on her breasts. He pushed her breasts together and slid his cock between them. Elmo hanging on the wall with his cock in his mouth managed to spit it out since it was getting harder and he was starting to choke himself out. He swung his waist and hit in the back of the head with his cock. Confused, stopped fucking Zoe's tits and took his oiled genitals over to elmo and loosened his arms and legs so he hung off the wall a bit more. He stepped behind Elmo. "You know Elmo, I've dreamt of the day I can put myself inside you. I was hoping I could go in dry and fast so I could feel you quiver with pain but I guess i'll have to change things up". rammed himself so deep inside Elmo you could see a slight bulge on his stomach. Elmo groaned in pain, his asshole was not ready for this. As got faster and faster Zoe started to scream for him to stop due to Elmo crying. Elmo opened his eyes and realized that his penis was larger than ever. He turned his waist when pulled out and swung it at Zoe. She caught it with her legs, just loose enough that she could wiggle his cock up to her tight clean shaven slit. Elmo used the muscles around his genitals to bounce his cock up and down so Zoe could get a better grip with her pussy around his cock. She bounced up and down on his cock, she almost felt like she was flying since she never touched the ground. thought this was the hottest thing he had ever seen making him harder than ever fucking Elmo's little asshole faster and harder as he watched Jayden on the other side of the room crying with fear. stopped. "I have an idea for you two. But you need to promise you won't run away!", "We won't" said Elmo and Zoe still moaning. Mr. Noodle proceeded to untie the two of them and put them on the floor and poured the entire bottle of cooking oil over all three of them. "Lay on the floor Zoey, Elmo get beneath her!". They both listened and Elmo got beneath Zoe and he put his cock deep in Zoe's asshole. "Oh my god Zoe! Your asshole is so much tighter than your pussy". Mr. Noodle got on top of the greasy pair and stuffed his penis deep into her vagina. Jayden started to scream even louder. He managed to get the ball gag out and scream for help. "Help, Help!" Jayden screamed. Mr. Noodle went over to Jayden, "Elmo, get your ass over here and follow my lead!". Elmo walked over to Jayden, Mr. Noodle and Elmo started to jack off and they sprayed their seed all over Jayden. put the ball gag back in Jayden's mouth and tied his arms back up behind the chair. Mr. Noodle tied Elmo and Zoe together and shoved Elmo's entire cock into Zoe pussy. Zoe screamed in pain and Elmo started to cry due to the fact that he hurt Zoe. Mr. Noodle went into Elmo's bedroom and went to have a nap since he exerted so much effort tying people up and cumming so many times.

Chapter 2

violently raped Elmo and Zoe for days. Feeding Jayden only water and the proteins that reside in cum. Mr. Noodle was becoming much more violent. Sometimes cutting off bits of their fur and feeding it to himself and Jayden. Elmo's cock and asshole were so red and sore they were almost as red as the fur he had left. And Zoe's vagina and asshole were more sore than Elmo by the sheer color. Mr. Noodle loved to fondle the sore parts of Elmo and Zoe, he even liked to take small needles and puncture the skin and use their blood as lube along with whatever oil he could find and bodily fluids he had saved in a bucket. The bucket was filled with feces, piss, blood, cum, saliva and bits of hair and fur. Elmo and Zoe were huddled together in the corner of a small cage Mr. Noodle had built out of pieces of furniture in Elmo's house. "Why can't you just let Jayden go! He's just a boy!" Zoe yelled crying. "He has seen too much! If I let him go he will tell everyone what has happened, and I can't have that!" Mr. Noodle said with an evil tone in his voice. Jayden lifts his head, he has shards of glass through his hands, his hair matted and dirty with who knows what, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying, he sits on a chair with a hole under it with a bucket beneath it needing emptied. He tries to speak, but only mumbled cries come out. "Why … Why… you were my favorite, why must you torture me so much, you could have just sent me home when you opened the door but you didn't you thought me watching this would be good. I hope it satisfied you, I hope you're happy with the things you've done because you will pay for this!". Mr. Noodle walked over to Jayden his vest and white shirt stained with blood. He paused and looked down at Jayden's bloody hands he kneeled down and lifted his lacerated hands. He slowly pulled the shards of glass out of his hands and set his hands in separate buckets so the blood wouldn't be wasted. Mr. Noodle went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, "Hmm… where would he keep that." he said puzzled. He finally found what he was looking for… Hydrogen Peroxide. He left the bathroom and bounded over happily to Jayden. He knelt down once again and lifted his hands, and poured the peroxide into each laceration. Jayden screamed in immense pain and smacked the bottle out of his hands. "Get the fuck out of my face!" screamed Jayden, spitting in eyes. "How old are you boy, saying those things to me!", he screamed to him. Mr. Noodle walked away from the now crying boy, he decided it wasn't worth his time when he could be torturing the real prizes, Elmo and Zoe. He grabbed a piece of glass from the shattered fish bowl and the four crayons Elmo was coloring with over a week ago. Mr. Noodles face was right up against the small cage looking in at Elmo and Zoe crying their privates bleeding from the severe pain they have endured. He takes Zoe's breasts in hand and slides the shard of glass around the top of her areolas squeezing making blood run down over her nipples. Elmo's cock becomes hard at the sight of Zoe's erect bloody nipples, but he tries to hide his large boner. Elmo sits in silence for a few minutes before his huge red lacerated cock flops out onto Zoe's stomach and chest. "Muahaha, now I want you to fuck her bloody chest, and cum deep in her throat!" Screamed commandingly. Elmo at first doesn't want to, but once he gets into the thrusting rhythm he was about to cum on Zoe's face when he put it in her mouth. Zoe wasn't ready for this and her first reaction was to bite down. Elmo screamed in pain as Zoe bit the head of his dick off. laughed maniacally at the sight of blood spraying out of Elmo's dick all over Zoe. Zoe started to cry, seeing that she ruined the one thing she loved almost as much as Elmo himself. went into the bathroom and grabbed some bandage from under the sink and wrapped Elmo's mutilated genitals. "Now now Elmo, can't have you dying from blood loss, that would ruin all the fun." Elmo has passed out from the pain. "You mother fucker!", yelled Zoe. "What do you mean Zoe! You were the one that bit it off, I just saved his life!" explained angrily. got up and left Zoe to deal with Elmo. "I'm going to bed! I do not want to be disturbed by your screams again!", Mr. Noodle preached.

A few hours had gone by before Jayden began to cry again. Looking at his lacerated hands he cried even harder. Mr. Noodle heard the crying and woke up and walked over to Jayden with a glass of what looked like water. "Here you go boy. Drink" he said endearingly. Jayden opened his mouth and swallowed all of the clear liquid. Mr. Noodle united Jayden completely and let him walk around a bit. As soon as Jayden stood up he fell to the floor coughing and gagging. He was on the floor convulsing and vomiting all over himself. Jayden vomited blood and cum all over the floor of Elmo's living room. Mr. Noodle laughed hysterically at the sight and left the room. Jayden convulsed and vomited for a few hours. He felt so weak, but he managed to stand. He walked into the kitchen and found the sink and got a real drink of water, because whatever he was given it was definitely NOT water. He hung over the sink letting the water pour over his head, washing a bit of the filth out. After he was finished, he sat in front of the sink fighting tears so he wouldn't be heard. Jayden sat there for hours before he stood up and went into the living room and grabbed all the rope. He stumbled into Elmo's room where was sleeping and he quietly creeped up next to him. He quickly tied 's arms and legs to the bed, and putting rope around his neck tied to the bed so if he struggled he would choke himself. He was amazed at how he slept through the whole thing because at the slightest cry from the living room he would run out and do something about it, it probably had something to do with the fact that he hadn't had a good sleep in a week. After Jayden had tied up he awoke. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you little cunt! When I get out of this I will kill you!" screamed . Jayden left the room and came back with the razor, a knife, the 4 crayons he left by Elmo and Zoe's cage and the couple of buckets filled with feces, piss, blood, cum, saliva, bits of fur and now vomit that Jayden had scooped in. "I'm going to make you eat all of this!" screamed Jayden. Jayden got on top of and started pouring the bucket's contents into mouth, stopping every so often so he could swallow and not choke. After all the buckets were pretty much empty he grabbed the razor and started to shave all the hair off body. The pile of hair was huge, he grabbed a handful and started stuffing it down his throat pouring whatever was left in the buckets so he could swallow it all. "How do you like that, huh! I bet you don't like it at all you stupid son of a bitch!" Jayden cackled with revenge. Jayden walked back into the living room, and his eyes widened when he noticed the dead goldfish on the carpet next to the cage where Elmo and Zoe were sleeping. He picked up the goldfish and went back into the bedroom. He reached underneath and shoved the goldfish up his asshole, the scales from the fish lacerating the inside of his rectum the blood started to drip out. Jayden then proceeded to grab a crayon, drawing on stained white shirt. After he was finished drawing random scribbles, he made him eat the yellow and the red crayon. He chewed and chewed on the wax, struggling to get it down. "Hah! You think that was torture!" yelled . "Oh you just wait" Jayden said happily. He then grabbed the green crayon and rammed it up asshole, making him scream in agony. Then with the blue crayon he then grabbed the knife and sharpened the crayon as much as it would sharpen. "This crayon isn't very sharp but it will have to do!" He stabbed with the Crayon. The crayon didn't go in far but it went in far enough. Jayden used his hand to smash the crayon in all the way until the crayon went fully under skin. began to cry, "How do you like feeling helpless you stupid prick! I looked up to you! And now I will kill you!" Screamed Jayden as he grabbed the knife and stabbed in the sternum and using all the strength he had to pull the knife all the way down to his crotch cutting his dick right off with an elegant flick of the wrist. Mr. Noodles chest sprayed blood everywhere, Jayden was now covered in blood. He tasted it… "I LOVE IT! The elegant flavors of this once in a lifetime treat are astounding!" Jayden screamed with pleasure! He sat on top of taking out his organs one by one trying to figure out what it is. The intestine was his favorite. He grabbed it at both ends after a bit of trimming and jumped rope with it trying not to fall in the puddle of blood on the floor. He then stopped, dropped the organs and went into the living room, knife in hand. He went over the the cage and woke Elmo and Zoe up. "Wake up you two!" Jayden yelled. Zoe and Elmo jolted awake and were extremely startled by the sight of this bloody boy. "What have you done Jayden, why are you covered in blood?" asked Zoe. "I ended all our problems is what I did… and I'm going to let you out now. Just promise me you'll sit on the couch and talk to me for a while, I came here to meet you guys after all!" Jayden said laughing. Jayden then opened the cage and let Zoe and Elmo out. They went over and sat on the blood stained couch. Jayden leaves and goes into the kitchen, he was going to get them a drink of water until he saw the jug of clear liquid on the floor labelled, " _Chlorine_ ". He had no clue what this was, but he decided to play a joke and pour some of it into two separate glasses and give it to them. They began to drink. Elmo and Zoe both fell on the floor vomiting all over each other convulsing on the floor. Jayden started to laugh. He then grabbed the knife and stabbed Zoe, cutting off her breasts and feeding her the skin and muscle tissue in between vomiting. Elmo's large cock was still hanging out lacerated as ever. Jayden decided to cut off the entire thing from the base, blood spurted everywhere covering Zoe, Jayden and the entire room. Elmo's naked body lay lifeless on the floor. Zoe had finished vomiting and started to cry. "Why Jayden, why did you do this to Elmo!", "It was his fault I came here. If he had never had that stupid goddamn show I wouldn't be in this mess, and now you're all going to die". Jayden screamed at the top of his lungs as he stabbed Zoe multiple times to the chest. Jayden laid on the floor exhausted. He got up got another glass of water, washed his hands and went home leaving the bloody mess behind.

A few days later Big Bird decided to pay Zoe a visit since he hadn't seen her or Elmo in a while. When Big Bird got to Zoe's house she was nowhere to be seen. So Big Bird thought to himself that her and Elmo must be together somewhere. So he decided to go to Elmo's house. Big Bird opened the door to the most foul smelling room imaginable. Elmo and Zoe's corpses strung out across the floor like some horror movie. Big Bird ran to the nearest phone and called the police. Later that evening Jayden was at home watching his usual cartoons when a news bulletin came on, "Breaking News, local tv stars Elmo, Zoe and found dead within the home of Elmo Monster one of the victims of this horrendous crime. We do not yet have any leads to who must have done this but we assure you that the situation is being handled with great ca-" Jayden's mom turns off the TV. "You don't need to watch that, I don't want you seeing anything like that it could really hurt you mentally.", "Alright mom" said Jayden.

THE END

Thank You


End file.
